


Focus on the Game

by meekie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nonconsensual, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekie/pseuds/meekie
Summary: Tsumugi visits Sora's home, and finds that Sora is more interested than he initially thought.





	Focus on the Game

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a /Serious Fic./ I know there have been a lot of Crack fics recently, but please know this is completely serious. Do not read if you will become uncomfortable, or if such topics upset you. 
> 
> Anyways Hi, I'm back.

Every month Switch attempted to get together at one of their houses to spend time and "bond as a unit." It was nice at first but sometimes members had other plans. Tsumugi thought it was worth still attempting to host, which led to a lot of awkward dinners with Natsume. However for once, a complete stroke of luck, Natsume was busy with the Oddballs. Tsumugi found that he was excited to bake cute things with Sora. The young boy excitedly suggested it to him after school, and also suggested Tsumugi bring the ingredients. Which meant Tsumugi would be making them as well, he didn't mind however, it's what he always did. Sora was keen on colors so he was sure whatever they made would be at least interesting to look at. Tsumugi however was still a bit nervous to be left alone with the small boy. He was excitable and easily distracted, he probably didn't even want to spend the afternoon with him. He just wanted to get some sweets out of it, and then send Tsumugi home just as quick. He was sure Sora actually liked him at least a bit, but for the most part Sora was confusing to him. 

Sora was a small statured blonde boy. He had an odd way of speaking, and he was two years Tsumugi's junior. It was always an honor watching the boy smile at him and call him Senpai. At least within his unit Sora trusted him completely. He really was lovely, he was glad to have a kid like Sora in their unit. His fans definitely added a new aspect to lives and fan meets. None of them ever wanted to meet Tsumugi or Natsume. Why would they after all? They were both much too old. He couldn't blame them, maybe if he was in a different unit he'd be the same as them. Sora's body consisted of soft blurred lines, if you touched him you'd probably ruin him. But god if Tsumugi didn't try. Small touches to Sora's thighs or arms weren't that bad? Sora didn't seem to mind them either. He probably doesn't know any better, Tsumugi thought, he's close with that brunette kid but there's no way they do anything. He can't imagine any of them figuring it out, even though he's imagined himself as the other boy. Finally really touching Sora, taking his first time, it would be soft and messy, they both wouldn't fully understand. At least they'd enjoy it.

He was getting sidetracked. Tsumugi clutched the bag tighter and flattened out the front of his school pants. He picked up his pace, he was sure Sora was waiting on him. He hoped Sora couldn't tell how cheap the ingredients were. Natsume always could, and always could give him crap about it too. That was okay, if he wasn't used to it he'd probably be the same. Tsumugi was determined to make cupcakes with Sora that the young boy would actually like. He'd probably say something cute, tacking a Senpai to the end of it. He could listen to that cheerful voice forever. He'd have to record it one day. He wondered how he would sound moaning those words, breathy and escaping his throat as he tries to hold them back. Tsumugi could never imagine himself fucking Sora, and he doubts he calls that kid Senpai either. He really was a pervert. 

"Ah...finally.." Tsumugi made one last effort to flatten out the growing tent in his pants, and proceeded to knock on the door. It flung open almost the second his hand made contact. "Senpai!" Sora smiled up at him, and grabbed a bag from his hand. He gestured for Tsumugi to follow him inside, making some comment about how his parents were out, so they have to clean up well. "Mitsu was busy this weekend with track, we normally play games." Sora continued, "But it's a good thing, I get to spend time with Senpai." Tsumugi shut the door and smiled at him, nodding to show he was at least listening. He took his shoes off in a hurry, Sora was bounding down the hall already. Sora full of that cheerful bright energy. He was contained by shorts, loose enough that Tsumugi could see the crease where his ass met the beginning of his leg. When he moved too quickly at least, which sadly for Tsumugi was all the time. It was the little details that stood out to him, skin peaking out beneath his clothing, the way Sora held things, the tired panting after Switch practiced, and the naive way he greeted all of his fans at meets. He probably wouldnt even know if—"Senpai!!" Sora yelled back into the entrance, "You're taking too long." 

Tsumugi snapped back to attention. He nervously flattened the front of his pants once more. It was almost a tick at this point. "Sorry, coming." He mumbled under his breath. He needed to stop that as well. Tsumugi followed Sora down the hall, watching the boy climb up onto the counters. When he reached just high enough you could see his stomach. It was flat, but looked soft. He wondered if Sora started to grow hair there yet, Sora was still youthful in most aspects. Hair would be a sign that boyhood was over, once he lost that boyish charm Tsumugi wondered if he would still like him. Sora pulled down bowls, and met Tsumugi's gaze, "You should start pulling ingredients out, Sora wasn't sure how many bowls we would need." He had gotten enough. Sora seemed to have gotten down every bowl his family owned. It was endearing, like Sora actually wanted him there. 

Tsumugi did all of the work himself. Sora on the other hand sat up on the counter kicking his legs and playing on a handheld console. He'd make comments occasionally on if he could taste it yet. How the game he was playing just came out! So he has to finish it! All of this didn't bother Tsumugi, he always cooked for Natsume. He got to hear Sora whine and make little noises as he played as well, something he debated recording. "Senpai, are you done mixing yet?" Sora looked up from his console, wide blue eyes meeting his, "Mama lets Sora taste it usually." He gave Tsumugi a little pout, and then grinned wide when Tsumugi nodded. He hit Tsumugi's weak spot, everything Sora did hit his weak spot. "It should be good...You can lick the spoon if you'd like." Sora cheered and hopped down from the counter, rushing over in front of Tsumugi. They were close. Unbelievably close. Tsumugi could feel himself ache. Sora leaned in and much to Tsumugi's dismay pressed his ass flat against his crotch. He could feel himself hardening, Sora had to know what he was doing. Sora wiggled his butt, licked the spoon clean and kept looking up and back at Tsumugi. "It tastes good Senpai!" With another lick he was done. He had to know what he was doing. Tsumugi hated the idea of ruining Sora's innocence, but that had to be a clear sign that he wasn't at all. He never wanted to hurt Sora, or even think of hurting Sora. 

Tsumugi put the pan into the oven, and set the timer. "Sora...we can go sit on the couch and you can show me your game?" He knew that would get Sora excited. The boy hopped down and ran past Tsumugi, jumping over the back of the couch and laying down. "Sora loves this game! It's..." He kept talking nonsense. Tsumugi was sidetracked all over again. His shirt was pulled up just right that he could see his bare stomach, no hair, that was a plus. Tsumugi sat down and pulled Sora into his lap. "Senpai..Sora can sit on his own." He whined, struggled against Tsumugi's arms around his waist, and then eventually settled. "You should tell me more about your game, Sora." Tsumugi's voice wavered slight, he was finally doing his. He slinked one hand down to cup Sora's crotch, the boy jumped, but he didn't say anything. He kept describing gameplay to him, Tsumugi would nod and hum along, moving a hand underneath Sora's top. "Senpai your hands are cold." Sora giggled and looked bad at Tsumugi. He was serious, Sora had never seen him this serious. Sora squeaked and turned back around, focusing on his game. He continued to describe it the best he could. Tsumugi pinched his nipple, and Sora yelped. He pulled forward and struggled to get out of Tsumugi's lap. Tsumugi cooed to him as heat pooled in his stomach, he was taking the next step. "Sora, it's okay...just tell me about your game." There was no denying that he was hard. He pushed up against Sora's ass and gripped his crotch tightly. What a tease, wearing clothing like this, inviting Tsumugi over when his parents were out, rubbing up against him. He couldn't take it anymore. Sora was getting what he wanted, he was rubbing against him, looking at him as he licked the batter off of a spoon. The brunette kid wasn't good enough. His cock was too small when he pushed inside, he came too quickly, it was messy, Sora didn't like it. Tsumugi knew this, that's how he pictures it going down in his own head. Tsumugi could make it all better. 

Tsumugi laid Sora down gently onto his back. Sora seemed content, his breathing slowed. He went back to his game. It was like he could forget everything that happened moments prior. Tsumugi had to keep it going, if he didn't do it now, he never would. Working up confidence is hard, he slipped his fingers into Sora's waistband, he never knew when he would have this moment again. Tsumugi pulled Sora's pants down, dragging his underwear along with it. Sora's eyes widened, "Senpai!!" He shouted at him and was quick to cover himself with his hands. "Let Senpai see Sora..." he moved Sora's hands away, pinning them above his head. It was small, his cock laid out half hard against his tummy. No hair, even down there. He must not have matured at all yet. Sora's cock was maybe the size of Tsumugi's pinky in length, it was a bit thicker, and uncut. "Sora you're so cute..." Tsumugi was quick to wrap his mouth around it. He could feel Sora struggle against his hand, unknowingly bucking up into his mouth in an attempt to get away. He must feel good, Tsumugi thought, he could feel him grow in his mouth. Once he pulled back he watched Sora's cock twitch against his tummy, it was barely any bigger and peeking out only a little. Tsumugi let go of Sora's wrist, shoving the console in his hand. "Focus on your game, Sora." Sora had tears in his eyes, he took it into his shaking hands and nodded. 

Tsumugi poked his finger at Sora's hole. "Senpai that's dirty." His voice was meek, Tsumugi was sure he was still teasing him. He pushed a finger in, watching the boy writhe and whine. The second and third were soon to follow. Sora's expression kept changing, like he was in pain and then at ease. He must be trying to trick him, Tsumugi wasn't going to give up that easily. "Senpai," Sora struggled to get his words out, his hole tightening around Tsumugi's fingers. "I don't want to do this anymore." Tsumugi smiled at him, that empty meaningless smile. He used it all the time on Natsume. He knew the kid was teasing him, playing innocent acting like it hurt him. Tsumugi knew better, he was even tightening around him. Granted Sora wasn't as stretched as he had hoped. The other kid must be smaller than he thought, or maybe they don't fuck that often. "I have something else Sora, just play your game." He reminded him and Sora looked to the console in his hands. His fingers started to press at buttons slowly, Tsumugi hoped Sora would just escape into that reality for a while. 

Tsumugi pulled out his own dick, comparing it's length to Sora's. Unlike Sora he was cut, and much hairier. He took comparison pictures on his phone, pressing their two cocks together. Sora squirmed under him, he looked embarrassed when he caught Tsumugi's eye. "Ah sorry Sora...I'll hurry up." He pressed his tip to Sora's hole, it twitched and Tsumugi had to stifle laughter. So much for not wanting to. He was so eager, Tsumugi pushed in to the base in one quick motion. Sora took him in, there was some friction, but Tsumugi pushed through it. God he was tight, it was a moment of pure bliss. He could feel his mind going white. Sora beneath him, his cock deep inside of him. The thought was broken by Sora's screams. He had been screaming and thrashing since Tsumugi pushed inside of him. He tightened around Tsumugi and blood dripped from the freshly torn muscle. Tsumugi was quick to cover his mouth. "Sora...Sora what's wrong? It feels so good right? Senpai feels good, Senpai feels really good." Tsumugi paused in a panic, "Where's your game baby..?" He cooed to him in the most comforting voice he could muster. "It's okay....just focus on your game." He pushed in into Sora's shaking hands, he was sobbing and trying to pull away from him. Tsumugi pulled back to thrust in again, tearing into him more. "You're going to get the couch dirty baby..." He tried to talk to him like a parent would, that would be comforting right? Sora kept mumbling that he hurt, Tsumugi kept reminding him to play his game. Tsumugi felt good, he didn't want to stop. He couldn't shake this sick feeling however, that maybe Sora wasn't teasing him anymore. His thrusts were monotonous, and Sora stopped screaming so much. He just cried and stared into his console screen. His fingers weren't even moving anymore. He was holding onto it so hard his knuckles turned white. Tsumugi came inside of him, pulling out and looking at Sora's gaping hole. The two fluids didn't mix together well. He was worried Sora's parents would get mad at him for the stain on the couch. He was sure he could lie and claim it was from baking. "I like when it's just the two of us Sora" Tsumugi smiled at him and leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. His expression was vacant, dried tears all down the sides of his face. "Senpai, Sora doesn't want to play anymore today." Tsumugi looked shocked for a moment, before giving him the same empty smile. "Okay Sora! Don't eat all of the cupcakes by yourself...Natsume will get upset!" He tried to make a joke while redressing himself. The oven had turned off by then, so he wasn't too worried about that at least. 

Tsumugi nervously flattened the front of his pants once more. He gathered up all of his things, and left Sora in shock on the couch. He was probably just tired, Tsumugi was a bit tired himself. Sora would text him later about how he had fun and they should do it again! He was such a tease. Tsumugi couldn't help but wonder if he should at least go back and redress him. He had already slipped his shoes on and was at the door. It probably wasn't worth it. He couldn't help but feel like there was something more to do for Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> oops. I've been meaning to post something for a while but haven't gotten around to it! Enjoy!(or don't...this is actually painful. lol.) Comments are appreciated(nice ones), I'll try to reply if I can! Thanks.


End file.
